


Just One More Chapter

by RarePairGremlin



Series: All The Kisses [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Iwaizumi is bae, M/M, kiss meme, lightly edited, oikawa works too hard, tiger kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: A Tiger Kiss for IwaOi.Tiger Kiss; a type of kiss where you sneak up behind someone, surprise/tackle them while kissing/nibbling their neck, growling playfully.





	Just One More Chapter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsAiryBro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/gifts).



> Sup my beautiful babes! Hope you're having an amazing day and thanks for checking out part 3 of my kiss series. I hope you enjoy it and I'll see you with the next part.
> 
> [ CuriousCat ](https://curiouscat.me/RarePairGremlin) | [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin)

Leaning against the door frame, Iwaizumi watched Oikawa with a relaxed grin. His arms crossed over his chest, head leaned to the side as his eyes roamed over the other. Taking in the side of Oikawa few ever got to see. Greasy haired, last nights sweats now paired with a ratty, old sweater that was actually Iwaizumi’s at one point. The look was topped off with glasses that have been the same style since middle school, despite the lenses changing over the years.

Oikawa lifted his gaze to Iwaizumi’s. Blinking slowly he lifted a brow in question. Instead of words Iwaizumi shrugged. Grin growing as he continued to watch him. Oikawa’s brows scrunched together but he went back to his textbook. He had an exam coming up and this was one of the more quiet days he’s had in awhile. So he’d disappeared into their room a few hours ago to study. He knows he’s missed lunch. It's more than likely why Iwaizumi was now bothering him, but he needed to memorize this chapter.

“Are you gonna come eat something or what?”

His lip twitched as his suspicion was confirmed. Without glancing up Oikawa shook his head.

“I’m just gonna finish this chapter first,”

“You always have ‘just one more chapter’. Come eat something dumbass,”

Oikawa mumbled out an ‘ _in a minute_ ’ as he was consumed into the world of science once again. Eyes and brain scanning through the words over and over as he tried to soak up the information.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as he watched the transformation take place. Oikawa’s eyes glazed over. His oily bangs slipped forward over the rim of his glasses. The classic smile that Oikawa was known for among his fans fell, lips moving and voice mumbling as he read. It was actually adorable to see. Not that he’d ever let Oikawa know that. His ego was big enough already. Sighing he decided to allow Oikawa a bit longer before he got forceful.

Pushing off the doorframe he opened the dresser, pulling out some sweats and a fresh tank top. Walking to the closet in the hall he pulled out a towel. He’d just come back from a short jog and was in need of a shower. If Oikawa was still nose deep into the book when he finished he’d drag him into the kitchen. With a plan in mind Iwaizumi headed for the bathroom.

Around twenty minutes later he emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam. Huffing he flicked on the fan, which he always forgets to turn on before showering, and toweled at his hair. His damp feet slapped against the floor as he went to check on Oikawa again. Peeking around the corner he saw the mess of notes sprawled around where Oikawa had been sitting. But the man in question was gone, so was the textbook.

Raising a brow Iwaizumi spun around, snickering when his heel made a squeaking noise. Practically floating down the hall towards the kitchen he checked the rooms as he went. Just in case Oikawa was in any of them despite already knowing exactly where he was already. The sound of crunching and page turning confirmed his theory before he even rounded the corner into the kitchen. He found him propped up on one of the stools. Nose still buried so deep into the textbook Iwaizumi questioned if the dumbass could even read the words from that close. He also noted that Oikawa hadn’t looked very far for food, the tray he’d done up for the idiot still sitting next to the stove.

Rolling his eyes Iwaizumi roamed his eyes over the man he’d fallen in love with. He looked exactly like a ‘young and broke student’. Munching on butter-less toast as he scanned the textbook for the millionth time, hoping, praying he’d pass the course and exams without fail. Because failure is not an option Oikawa Tooru accepts without a fight. It's a trait he brought to everything he does,. A trait that Iwaizumi admires far more than even Oikawa realizes. It was one of the things that made him begin to fall for the dumbass.

Iwaizumi stood back and watched him for a few more minutes. A feeling of contentment fell over him as he watched Oikawa finish the piece of toast and wipe the crumbs off on the sweats he wore.

Oikawa was unaware of Iwaizumi’s presence. His eyes scanning over the words, mouthing them as he went. Whispering the terms to himself over and over before moving on, trying to imprint them into the creases of his brain. So he didn’t notice the slow growing change in Iwaizumi.

A sly, mischievous grin grew across Iwaizumi’s lips in slow motion. His knees bent, back arched forward into a crouch. He side stepped as softly as he could until Oikawa’s back was in his direct line of sight. Ensuring he’d be unseen unless Oikawa turned around or he drew attention onto himself. The main light source in the kitchen threw his shadow behind him, further concealing his slow, steady prowl forward.

A gentle sigh from Oikawa hid a light creak in one of his steps. He paused, waited for signs of being caught, and continued when Oikawa turned another page. Blissfully unaware still. Biting into his bottom lip to hide the snicker he almost slipped past his raised lips, Iwaizumi moved up behind Oikawa. Breathing low and slow, felt the pound of his heart against his ribs, adrenaline pumping through him. A giddiness of what he was about to do rippling under his skin bringing a layer of bumps over its surface.

His smirk grew impossibly wide as he saw Oikawa shiver, his skin shedding its own set of bumps. Their body telling them that Iwaizumi was there, that something was amiss. Yet all Oikawa did was rub at the back of his neck where Iwaizumi’s eyes were zoned in on with an intense stare. He watched Oikawa, breathing soft whispers of breath over the back of their neck until Oikawa finally set the textbook down. His mind catching up to the signals his body was telling him, trying to warn him. Iwaizumi didn’t move just yet, took in the subtle changes in Oikawa’s demeanor, waited for the opening to strike.

The second that Oikawa tensed, his head inching around to look over his shoulder, is when Iwaizumi found his chance. Oikawa’s hands fell into his lap as he turned his head, leaving himself wide open for Iwaizumi’s attack. Springing up straight he threw himself onto Oikawa’s back. His arms locking tight around their middle as he used the leverage of the floor to pull them backwards. A scream shot through the previously silent air but it was cut short when they both fell to the floor. Iwaizumi grunted as Oikawa’s weight fell onto his chest, his back smacking against the floor hard though he’d braced himself for it. Thankfully all the play wrestling they’ve done through the years, as well as volleyball practice, had prepared him to push through the already dulling pain.

Oikawa kicked his legs out, grunting out as he tried to escape. Acting fast Iwaizumi snapped his legs over Oikawa’s until he had both secured just as tightly as his arms around their middle. Oikawa continues to try and wiggle himself free but knows deep down he’s thoroughly pinned. For now anyways. Pouting he slows his movements, narrowed his eyes as he began waiting for his moment. Until he feels something brush against the side of his neck. Gasping out he twists his head in an unsuccessful attempt to escape the tickling slide of Iwaizumi’s lips against his sensitive skin.

Squealing out he tries to ask Iwaizumi to stop, but his words keep coming out broken, split up by the uncontrollable noises coming from him. He tries to pout, to sulk, but Iwaizumi knows him too well. Knows all the right places on his neck to nuzzle and kiss to bring back a smile. A shudder ripples through him, a zing of happiness ignites in his veins. The barely there touches of Iwaizumi’s lips a torturous mixture of pleasure and annoyance.

“Brute! Stop! Ahahaha _no_! Iwa-haha! _Iwachan!_ Sta-hop! Get off!” Oikawa’s giggling squeals vibrate against Iwaizumi’s mouth. His smiling lips moved against the patch of skin on Oikawa’s neck. Feeling the giddy noises, trying to soak them up as he opened his mouth and gave the skin a soft suck. Oikawa’s hands made their way into his hair, pulled at the short, still damp strands in a sad attempt at getting the attack to halt. Instead it spurred Iwaizumi on.

Shaking his head to get his hair to slip through Oikawa’s fingers, Iwaizumi nuzzled deeper into the warm skin. Breathing in the smell of soap and a very slight tang of sweat, he opened his mouth a bit wider. Baring his teeth he bit into Oikawa’s neck just enough to draw out another squeal and violent wiggle from Oikawa.

Locking his legs tighter around Oikawa’s waist he held the other still, sucking what was to be a dark, _extremely_ noticeable hickey. Fully giving into the playfulness of the situation, Iwaizumi returned the noises Oikawa was making. But his voice was deeper, more intense, so it came out as more of a growl than the chuckle he was going for. He flushed a bit when he felt Oikawa begin a kind of laugh he rarely ever hears. The one that rolls out of him in gasps of breaths, leaves Oikawa flushed and sweaty and teary eyed by the time he regains control. It’s a kind of laugh that is raw and real and it always, _always_ , catches Iwaizumi off guard.

Smiling deeply against Oikawa’s neck, Iwaizumi growls again, nuzzles into Oikawa, to keep drawing the laugh out for as long as he could. A strong warmth spreading through him the longer it rang in his ears.


End file.
